The present invention relates to an indicating apparatus for testing such functions as dynamic braking, sanding, and the throttle positions of a locomotive, and in particular to an apparatus of this type which is portable and can be easily carried to the field.
Every sixty to ninety days, as required by many companies, a locomotive is thoroughly tested. The control system and the control cable of each locomotive are tested among other things. Cable connectors are provided at the end of each locomotive to provide control over the locomotives by linking the control cable from the lead locomotive to each successive locomotive. The train being tested, must be removed to a testing area where each locomotive is disconnected and tested individually by a large machine. This is a very time consuming process. If a breakdown were to occur in the field during operation, the train would have to be removed from operation and wait to be tested. Alternatively, an operator can try to manually troubleshoot the system in the field using crude techniques including alligator clips and a current meter. This approach also proves to be very time consuming.
Some of the functions being controlled by the locomotive are dynamic braking, sanding and the throttle position of the train. Typically, the train is capable of being operated at one of eight throttle positions. The functions listed above are critical to the proper operation of the train and it is important that they be checked frequently.